Global Liberation Army
Description The Global Liberation Army existed mostly in third world countries. It was an illegitimate military force, consisting of aspiring freedom fighters and desperate fanatics who often believed they were standing up for the downtrodden peoples of the world (in spite of the fact that they often culled civilians in their way). Although its overall agenda remained vague, it was hostile to larger countries (notably the USA and China) having any involvement in (chiefly) the Middle East, including humanitarian support. GLA leaders referred to the Americans and Chinese as 'imperialists', characterising China as 'The Dragon' and even referring to their enemies as 'infidels'. Over a period of several years the GLA had a number of 'main' bases, although since the destruction of these often did little to halt the GLA's spread it is debatable as to whether or not the organisation had a central 'nerve centre' at all. During its existence the GLA succeeded in inspiring a great fanaticism among its considerable number of followers, to the point where many were willing to kill themselves for the cause. They made major news when during 2020 when they captured cities in Asia, including Baghdad as well as destroying most of Astana City in Kazakhstan. In addition, they spectacularly detonated a nuclear weapon in the midst of a military parade in Beijing. The USA decided to fight the GLA to secure its own interests, while China simply wanted to secure its own borders. The USA and China entered Asia and fought the GLA intensely. All factions involved incurred significant losses; the GLA bore the brunt of the massive firepower at the disposal of US and Chinese generals while striking back as best as it could, even destroying a United States air base in Turkey. When it looked like the GLA was going to be quickly defeated following the destruction of their main base in Akmola, Kazakhstan, the organisation regrouped quickly and captured the Baikonur cosmodrome facility in Kazakhstan, from which they launched missiles at cities and military bases in Europe. The United States launched a new campaign, retaking the launch facility and wiping out what they perceived to be the GLA's leadership (notably Dr. Thrax). However, the GLA regrouped once again under a new leader ('Deathstrike'), and quickly decided to strike back at the US, first by destroying their fleet in the Mediterranean, including the aircraft carrier USS Ronald Reagan, and then by infiltrating the US mainland and stealing chemical weapons. Appalled by this, United States officials pulled back much of their military presence in Europe to strengthen homeland defense. Seizing the opportunity to strike, the GLA invaded much of mainland Europe, taking the main US base in Germany while US forces were still pulling out. The rest of the word was shocked to see the world's greatest superpower suffer such a defeat. China, its own borders secured and its confidence and vigour higher than ever, entered the picture again and with the use of nuclear weaponry, mass numbers and overwhelming firepower defeated the GLA in Europe, capturing most of the GLA leaders and reclaiming the US base. Resources The GLA began with a financial injection from a number of shadowy, wealthy backers (many of whom, such as Prince Kassad, would go on to become GLA generals), and gained much of its funding hence from raiding resources, such as United Nations foreign aid supplies. They also had ties with the Black Market which brought them a steady cash flow as well as access to advanced weapons. The GLA was highly resourceful, raiding old Soviet weapons dumps and even scavenging spare parts from the battlefield. While GLA vehicles could not match their modern competitors on the battlefield, GLA commanders were highly devious and unscrupulous, and American and Chinese generals underestimated them at their peril. Fighting Techniques thumb|200px|right|Scorpion tanks are lightly armoured but find strength in numbers. The GLA used stealth and speed as their main tactics, as well as surprise attacks and suicide bombers. They were also known to implement biological and chemical weaponry, notably anthrax, in their fight against the United States and China. Collateral damage was of little concern to GLA commanders, as they believed in the absolute righteousness of their cause. Civilians receiving UN foreign aid were dismissed as 'sheep', to be killed if necessary. In fact, the GLA did not care much for civilians at all. When the GLA attacked or took control of an area civilians would almost certainly be caught up in the fighting. The GLA also committed attrocities such as testing their biological weapons on large towns and civilian populations. Known Leaders * Dr. Thrax * General Mohmar (Also known as "Deathstrike") * Prince Kassad * General Juhziz * Jarmen Kell See Also * War on Terror * USA-China Rivalry * Weapon of Mass Destruction Category:Generals:Factions